Les pérégrinations de Thor et Loki
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Ensemble de textes courts gravitant autour de la relation fraternelle de Thor et Loki. De rateds et de thèmes divers, créé suite aux Nuits du FoF et probablement mis à jour dans ce contexte.
1. Même contre dix légions

_One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-dix-septième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone), sur le thème "Légion". Entre 21h et 4h du matin, un thème par heure et autant de temps pour écrire un texte sur ce thème. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ! Texte commencé pendant la Nuit et terminé en un peu plus d'une heure le lendemain._

* * *

Ils étaient légions, les guerriers ennemis qui l'avaient séparé de son frère, mais Thor n'entendait pas se laisser faire comme ça. Ils étaient fous s'ils pensaient qu'il allait leur abandonner Loki sans réagir ! Après avoir dégommé la plâtrée d'hommes qui se tenaient autour de lui, le dieu de la foudre essaya de voir à travers la plaine désolée par la bataille s'il apercevait son frère. Loki avait sûrement été amené dans le campement ennemi, pour éviter que ses alliés parviennent à le reprendre. En revanche, Thor ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils n'avaient pas tiré profit de cette capture pour faire cesser le combat et négocier une trêve à leur avantage. Ils devaient pourtant savoir qu'ils tenaient un prince. Alors pourquoi ? Le dieu de la foudre ne savait pas, mais il commençait à redouter qu'ils mettent Loki à mort si jamais ses troupes s'avisaient de trop reprendre l'avantage. D'où la nécessité de tirer immédiatement son frère de ce mauvais pas.

Vu le côté par lequel ces troupes ennemies étaient arrivées, le campement des généraux devait être dans cette direction... Il prit une seconde pour dégager de son visage ses cheveux longs et blonds, collés à son front par la terre et la transpiration, puis il raffermit sa prise sur les deux marteaux de guerre qu'il tenait et s'élança au milieu de la mêlé. Une vague de guerriers avait remplacée celle qu'il venait de mettre à terre, mais Thor prit à peine le temps de souffler et les dégomma les uns après les autres. Il fallait dire que son inquiétude lui donnait des ailes. Son seul objectif, outre rester en vie, était de rejoindre son frère sans perdre une seconde, et il s'enfonça presque sans réfléchir du côté adverse.

Il aperçut les tentes battues par le vent du commandement adverse plus tôt qu'il l'aurait cru. Ses généraux semblèrent tout étonnés de voir cette tornade rouge et blonde arriver, mais Thor ne leur laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et les assomma tous à la chaîne. Ensuite, il se mit à chercher Loki. Quel était le meilleur endroit pour garder un prisonnier dont on venait de se saisir ? Le centre du campement, l'endroit le mieux protégé, sans aucun doute. Les généraux étaient probablement chargés de sa surveillance, mais ils avaient visiblement sous-estimé sa détermination.

"Loki ? Loki, tu es là ? cria Thor dans le campement ennemi. Loki !"

Peut-être que son frère était dans l'incapacité de lui répondre, alors le dieu de la foudre entreprit de fouiller toutes les tentes pour retrouver son cadet. Il devait faire vite, car sa démonstration de force n'était pas passée inaperçue. Déjà, certains des soldats ennemis avaient fait demi-tour pour le prendre à revers. Thor n'eut aucun mal à les mettre à terre, mais son endurance commençait à s'essouffler. Il fallait qu'il trouve son frère, et vite. En espérant qu'il n'était pas blessé.

"Loki ! Loki !"

Avisant un ennemi visiblement assez haut gradé qui tentait de s'enfuir, le dieu de la foudre le saisit par le col et le souleva de terre. Le soldat glapit de frayeur et sembla se tasser davantage quand Thor exigea :

"Dis-moi où vous avez amené le prisonnier que vous venez de faire ! Où se trouve le prince Loki ?

-D... dans... dans la tente du Chef, balbutia le soldat en gigotant dans le vide. Vers la partie sud du campement, en direction de la forêt !

-Merci, tu es bien aimable."

Sans s'encombrer de politesses, Thor le balança sur une tente et n'essaya même pas de voir si elle était tombée sur quelqu'un. Il fonça plutôt vers la direction que le soldat lui avait indiquée et tomba sur une scène qui lui arracha un grondement de colère. Loki était attaché par les bras, les chevilles et les poignets. Il était maintenu par les deux lieutenants du chef ennemi, qui étaient visiblement en train de la traîner à l'extérieur. Le chef, justement, était là aussi, et il jeta aussitôt un regard mauvais à Thor.

"Recule, prince Asgardien, où je ne donne pas cher de ton frère !

-Avise-toi de poser la main sur lui et tu t'en repentiras jusqu'à la fin des temps !"

Loki cligna des yeux, son regard vert tout vague et brumeux. Il avait visiblement pris un gros coup sur la tête; ses cheveux noirs étaient tout défaits et un peu de sang teintait sa tempe. Il était bâillonné, aussi, ce qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait pas parler. Par contre, il leva les yeux vers Thor et, malgré son esprit brumeux, il essaya de lui faire passer un message, sans doute de ne pas laisser leurs adversaires s'en tirer comme ça. Mais Thor n'avait pas l'intention de risquer la sécurité de son frère pour si peu. Et puis, pour qui le prenaient-ils, ces barbares ? Il n'était pas aussi bête et fonceur qu'on aurait pu le croire ! Il avait bien vu qu'ils étaient désarmés !

Alors, sans se poser plus de questions, il lança son marteau droit dans le ventre de l'un des lieutenants, son marteau gauche dans la tête de l'autre, et ne laissa pas au chef le temps de réagir, l'empoignant au col et l'assommant d'un coup de poing. Après quoi, il se désintéressa de la situation, de ses généraux qui ordonnaient aux légions ennemies de se rendre maintenant que leur chef avait été pris. Il se concentra uniquement sur Loki, le soulevant dans ses bras pour l'installer en position assise et défaire ses liens. Il posa sa tête brune encore ballotant sur son épaule pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de lésion grave, puis il lui rendit l'usage de la parole.

"Loki, est-ce que tout va bien ? lui murmura-t-il en écartant ses cheveux de son visage.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça. C'est assez humiliant, marmonna le dieu de la malice en faisant mine d'observer quelque chose au sol à côté de lui.

-Attends, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est humiliant ? De t'être fait capturer ?

-Oui... Je n'aime pas _vraiment_ paraître aussi faible...

-Oh, arrête. Personne ne t'a vu, à part moi. D'ailleurs, comment ont-ils fait pour te mettre la main dessus ?

-J'ai un peu manqué de vigilance."

Thor et Loki restèrent par terre le temps que le dieu de la malice retrouve un peu son équilibre. Autour d'eux, les troupes ennemies commençaient peu à peu à se rendre aux soldats asgardiens. Loki toucha délicatement la bosse qu'il avait à la tempe, grimaça, puis leva son regard vers Thor et demanda :

"Au moins, tu n'as pas perdu ton temps pour venir voir où j'étais passé. Comment as-tu fait pour traverser toutes les défenses ennemies ?

-Il était hors de question que je les laisse s'en pendre à mon frère. Voilà tout, répondit Thor comme si c'était évident."

Quelle autre explication y avait-il que son amour de grand frère, vraiment ?


	2. Le monstre dans l'eau

_One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-vingtième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone), sur le thème "Maelström". Entre 21h et 4h du matin, un thème par heure et autant de temps pour écrire un texte sur ce thème. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ! _

* * *

Perdre Odin avait été le choc de trop, après ses terribles révélations, les aveux qu'il leur avait faits sur l'existence d'une première progéniture, Hela, sa fille déshéritée et enfermée car trop dangereuse, et qui, maintenant, allait revenir pour prendre le trône d'Asgard et les tuer. Thor et Loki s'attendaient à la voir venir d'ici très peu de temps, mais davantage par terre ou par ciel qu'en passant par la mer, aussi ne se méfièrent-ils pas quand l'eau commença à bouillonner tout près d'eux. D'ailleurs, ils étaient trop occupés, l'un à reprocher vertement à son cadet d'avoir libéré la déesse, l'autre à inciter son frère au calme de peur qu'il déclenche un orage foudroyant.

Ce fut pour ça que, quand l'appendice hideux d'une créature à tentacules jaillit de l'eau, s'enroula autour de la cheville de Thor et le tira dans l'eau, ils prirent quelques secondes de trop à réagir.

"Thor ! s'écria Loki en le voyant disparaître au milieu d'un bouillonnement d'écumes."

Sans attendre, il courut vers la mer et se jeta à l'eau. Autour de lui, il ne voyait que des tourbillons de bulles, des algues et le bleu indigo des profondeurs marines. L'abondance d'écumes était si forte qu'elle lui cachait même son frère, qu'il savait pourtant à quelques mètres d'ici, aux prises avec la créature. D'ailleurs, un tentacule lui gifla soudain la cheville et Loki en tira aussitôt parti pour saisir l'appendice dans sa main et se faire tirer auprès de la créature.

L'endroit où elle se trouvait aux prises avec Thor était un lieu réputé dangereux à cause des violents maelströms qui se formaient sous l'influence des courants marins. Le jeune dieu se sentit violemment repoussé par les tourbillons, mais la vision de son frère en train de se noyer lentement, les coups qu'il portait à la créature se faisant de plus en plus faibles, lui donna un coup de fouet et il se transforma immédiatement. Prenant la forme d'une orque aux yeux verts, il se jeta sur le monstre et mordit violemment une de ses tentacules. Il lui sembla entendre un rugissement de douleur au milieu de l'eau, mais il ne se posa pas davantage la question et l'attaqua de plus belle. Du sang commença à rougir la mer, lui cachant en partie le monde autour de lui mais pas assez vite pour qu'il manque la vision de Thor s'affaissant mollement dans la poigne du monstre. Pris de frayeur, Loki se jeta en avant et, cette fois, il atteignit la bête au flanc. Elle rugit et lâcha son prisonnier, avant de s'enfuir.

Loki se glissa aussitôt sous le corps de son frère et le remonta à la surface, avant de le déposer sur la berge. Puis il reprit forme humaine et se haussa sur la terre ferme en s'aidant de ses mains, les cheveux dégoulinants et, surtout, fou d'inquiétude. Il se précipita vers Thor et le retourna sur le côté pour lui faire cracher toute l'eau qu'il avait ingurgitée.

"Allez, Thor, je t'en prie, reviens ! souffla-t-il fébrilement en lui compressant le sternum pour faire sortir l'eau de mer."

Son frère cracha, vomit ce qu'il avait avalé puis, dans un sursaut, il retomba sur l'herbe.

"Thor ! le gronda Loki, mort d'inquiétude, en le retournant sur le dos et en le faisant assoir. Thor, tu n'as pas intérêt à me faire ça ! Ouvre les yeux, je te dis !"

Thor grogna mais, après un ultime sursaut, il finit par battre des paupières.

"Loki, marmonna-t-il, où est passée cette bestiole ?

-Je lui ai réglé son compte, rétorqua son frère en l'aidant à se redresser. Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?

-Oui, je... je pense que ça va, lui répondit le dieu du tonnerre en regardant autour de lui pour retrouver ses repères. Tu es vraiment venu à bout de cette créature tout seul ? Comment tu as fait ?

-Je me suis transformé en orque, répliqua Loki en le soutenant pour qu'il puisse se mettre sur ses pieds. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup apprécié.

-En grosse baleine ? Ah, j'aurais bien aimé voir ça !"

L'espace d'une seconde, leur père, Hela, les cachotteries de Loki et le Ragnarök imminent n'avaient eu plus d'importance.


	3. Un curieux antidote

_Écrit dans le cadre de d'une Nuit spéciale dix ans du FoF (Forum Francophone), sur le thème "Amphisbène". Entre 20h et minuit le vendredi et 21h-1h le samedi, un thème par heure et autant de temps pour écrire un texte sur ce thème. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP !_

* * *

Thor ne savait pas exactement quoi penser de la petite créature humide et un peu gluante qu'il tenait dans les mains. Il avait d'abord cru en la voyant que c'était un serpent à deux têtes, mais... eh bien, les serpents n'étaient pas exactement comme ça.

"Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ? interrogea-t-il sa mère qui préparait rapidement une potion dans un petit creuset. Ça me semble un peu risqué. Et si ta préparation guérissait le... l'anti...

-L'amphisbène, le corrigea Frigga.

-Oui, c'est ça... Qu'elle guérissait la bestiole mais avait un effet négatif sur Loki ? Il a repris forme humaine, maintenant."

D'un même mouvement, la mère et le fils jetèrent un coup d'oeil au cadet des deux princes, qui était toujours étendu, gémissant, sur son lit.

"Je n'ai pas d'autre solution à proposer, soupira-t-elle. Il était dans une enveloppe d'amphisbène quand ce serpent l'a mordu. Et les antidotes ordinaires n'ont aucun effet. Peut-être que son corps réagit toujours comme celui de cette créature."

Thor renifla, peu convaincu. Il y avait longtemps que les transformations animales de Loki ne l'émouvaient plus, mais penser qu'il était toujours en partie dans la peau de cet amphis... truc, c'était troublant.

"Très bien, si tu te résous à faire ça, j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution, soupira-t-il.

-En effet... Regarde ses veines. Le venin progresse d'heures en heures."

En effet, une partie des vaisseaux bleutées qui parcouraient la peau de Loki avait viré au violacé. Frigga avait tenté tous les antidotes possibles, mais ça ne l'avait pas évacué. Et, maintenant qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement de ses organes vitaux, ce n'était plus le moment de douter. Il fallait agir.

"Remets-moi l'amphisbène, ordonna la reine. Je vais d'abord lui inoculer le poison, puis l'antidote."

Thor obéit. Le saurien remua peureusement son corps dépourvu de pattes quand l'aiguille se planta dans sa peau, puis se mit à ruer quand le poison commença à se diffuser. Frigga attendit quelques secondes, puis lui injecta l'antidote. La première formule ne fonctionna visiblement pas, mais le second, en revanche, fit rapidement disparaître les nervures qui avaient commencé à s'étendre sur le saurien.

"C'est celui-là, annonça la mère en remplissant immédiatement une autre seringue."

C'était une idée complètement folle, mais elle n'avait plus de temps. Les marques de poison avaient commencé à apparaître sur le ventre de son fils et ce n'était pas bon signe. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, il avait peut-être déjà endommagé ses organes internes.

"Fais-moi passer cette lanière de cuir, ordonna-t-elle à Thor. Je vais lui faire un garrot."

Le dieu de la foudre s'exécuta et la regarda avec appréhension pendant qu'elle serrait la sangle autour du bras de Loki, puis repérait une veine et plantait l'aiguille dedans. Loki grogna dans son inconscience, mais, rapidement, le poison sembla ralentir son œuvre puis se figea. Encore quelques minutes de patience, et les nervures violette disparurent progressivement d'elles-mêmes.

"Ça a marché ? s'exclama Thor, incrédule. Ça veut dire que Loki est encore un gros lézard à l'intérieur ?

-Non, ça veut juste dire que son corps a commencé à combattre l'infection en tant qu'animal et qu'il n'a pas su s'adapter aux traitement humains que je lui proposais, expliqua la reine, qui paraissait elle-même assez sceptique quant à ce qu'elle avançait. Ou, en tout cas, c'est ce que j'en déduis.

-Un lézard, je n'y crois pas ! s'exclama Thor sans en démordre."

Il se pencha au-dessus de son frère, laissant une partie de ses longues mèches blondes glisser de son épaule et lui chatouiller la joue.

"Tu crois qu'il va avoir envie de grimper sur les murs et d'avaler des mouches ?

-Thor, ne le réveille pas ! le gronda Frigga. Il a encore besoin de repos.

-Ce sont les amphibiens qui sont les plus connus pour manger des mouches, Thor, rétorqua la voix de Loki avec mauvaise humeur. Et ce sont des amphibiens, pas des sauriens. Amphisbène ne veut pas dire amphibien !

-Ça n'a qu'à pas être aussi piégeur, rétorqua son frère en souriant, tandis que Frigga se penchait sur le malade pour prendre son visage dans ses mains avec soulagement. Comment tu te sens ?

-Humilié, marmonna le dieu de la malice. Je n'aurais pas cru que la partie saurien resterait aussi présente...

-Tu es sauvé, et c'est tout ce qui compte, répliqua leur mère. Je vais te chercher à manger pour te requinquer. Thor, reste avec ton frère, et ne l'embête pas !

-Comme toujours ! affirma son fils pendant qu'elle s'éloignait."

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit de son frère et lui brandit plusieurs doigts devant les yeux.

"Tu me vois, là ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? marmonna Loki, méfiant.

-Parce que les amphis-machin sont aveugles ! Si tu as encore un peu de cet animal en toi...

-Thor ! Tu veux bien arrêter ? C'est une obsession ou quoi ?

-Non, seulement de la curiosité !"

Loki n'eut pas l'air d'en croire un mot, mais il laissa quand même son frère lui gratouiller les cheveux.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, lança Thor gaiement pour se faire pardonner. Même si tu cessais d'être humain, je ne t'en aimerai pas moins pour autant !"

Très fatigué, Loki sourit et ferma les yeux pour se rendormir.


End file.
